


Shrine Maiden

by DearHanhan



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale, ワンパンマン | One-Punch Man
Genre: Crossover, I just love it ok, I'm really glad that opm has such strong female characters though, basically just 01x10, except with more kagome being kagome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 12:18:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10944366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DearHanhan/pseuds/DearHanhan
Summary: “A prophecy that will come true, 100%...” The tension builds up, as the paper loads up on to the holographic projection, before blinking into existence to proclaim the truth. “This! You see this? The Earth is in trouble!”In her seat, Kagome struggles to choke back a pained giggle.(In which there is a world where there are monsters, and THEN there are yokai. Also, Kagome gets paid to save people and be a hero.)





	Shrine Maiden

**Author's Note:**

> struggle when you accidentally get attached to child emperor, and think about making child emperor shippo's reincarnation or something

Pausing is not an option, not as she takes the steps two at a time, rushing up a short flight of stairs to the reach the correct hallway in time. She skids across the tiled floor, feet clothed only in _tabi_ socks; somehow, the feeling of successfully stopping in front of the elevator buttons could be likened to the feeling of watching raindrops on a car’s windshield slowly collect, until they form one big fat raindrop the slides all the way to the bottom of the window.

Kagome could admit that that thought ran away from her fairly quickly.

Chewing at the last remnants of lip balm, she murmurs a short prayer to the Kami for the meeting to have been delayed, and for the elevator to hurry on _down_ already. Then, feeling a slight sense of niggling guilt at being quite rude to the silent powers-that-may-be, she sends another prayer of apology to the Kami, praying for peace to enter her mind.

‘ _Then again, with eight different elevators in this hallway, why is there not even one available on this level?_ ’ Her hair, already a wild billowing mess from the rushing about, bounces as she shifts her weight from one foot to the other, with the _need_ to hurry warring with her _want_ to dwell in the calmness. ‘ _Oh, thank Kami, it came…_ ’

An elevator on the left wall chimes a welcoming sound as she steps in, keying in her code for the upper levels of the Hero Association’s Headquarters. Trying to not think about the fact that she would literally be embarrassing her status as an S-Class _miko_ by coming late to the ‘very urgent summons’, Kagome fiddles with the bright cloth of her divided _hakama_. Watching the numbers slowly tick higher gives her enough time to calm down, reigning back her anxiety; by the time the doors slide open, Kagome is the very picture of a young Shinto shrine maiden, ready to face her duties in the hero world.

‘ _I will not shame the Higurashi name, the Higurashi shrine, nor my father’s sacrifice. I will not shame my training as a miko, nor the spirits of all those before me. I will not shame Teac— oh._ ’ The thought of her Teacher cuts her short, even as she walks past the elaborate technologies lining the HQ’s space,‘ _Sweet Kami, please don’t let me shame myself— more importantly, please do not let Teacher even **think** that I came late, let alone **know** …_’

Finally, reaching the main doors, Kagome tightens the simple strap of her _yumi_ bow, she lets her long strides take her to her destination. However, before she could reach the next set of elevators, a voice from behind called out to her.

“Ohh! Shrine Maiden, you actually came!”

 

* * *

 

 

“Everyone that matters is already here! Why can’t we start already?” Beyond the room holding the S-Class heroes, a bespectacled office worker winces at the whining tone of the Rank-2-green-menace. He shoots a commiserating look at the Minister, whose saint-like patience looked to be dwindling. Tatsumaki, by some erratically unknown force of nature, seemed to have felt even more agitated after being directed to the seating area, yet not provided with the important information.

“Hero Tornado, please, I’ve already explained.” Minister Shicchi rubs the bridge of his bulbous nose, clearly displaying some sort of pain during his third attempt to settle the heroes down. “Even though we could not contact Metal Knight or Blast, four other S-Class heroes are still on their way.”

“That doesn’t mean the world has to revolve around them!” Tatsumaki shoots back. Something about the way she said it implied just _who_ the world _actually_ revolved around.

“I understand your frustration, but—“

“Shut yer trap already! I’m sick of yer whining!” Rank 16, Metal Bat, cut in before Shicchi could begin his fourth attempt, his pompadour stiffly bouncing as he glares at Tatsumaki. His legs, stretched out and “Since I’ve arrived, all ya’ve done is whine!”

The green-haired woman slams her hands on the table, leaning forward to scowl at the other hero, “I don’t have to listen to you, you— you pillbug head!“

“Why are ya so annoying anyways? If they said that they’re coming, then no shit, they’re coming!” Metal Bat shoots a pointed look at the Minister, as if daring him to counter his statement that the idiot Kagome wasn’t on her way. Who cares about the old man and that newbie robot; knowing that idiot, she’d probably be stuck on some street, walking behind a group of slow walkers, unwilling to be rude and push past. Either that, or she was helping some old lady cross the road. Or, she saw a crying kid and just _happened_ to decide to find their long-lost parent or something—

Thinking upon all the stupid things Kagome could be up to made the Tornado of Terror’s whining seem just a little justified. With a scoff and flick of her hair, Tatsumaki floats out of her chair, speedily heading back out towards the hallway. “Well if we’re not going to start now, then I’m going to go find something else that won’t waste my time for _two hours_! If they aren’t going to come on time, then they shouldn’t come at all!”

 

* * *

 

 

“Ah, good afternoon!” Turning to the easily recognizable voice, Kagome’s head tilts as she respectfully bows to her elder. “I’m glad to see that you’re looking well, Atomic Samurai.” The S-Class Rank 4 hero did look rather well and refreshed, not at all worried about the ‘very urgent summons’ that, by then, had been issued almost three hours ago.

“And you’re looking pretty harried.” The smirk on the older man’s lip causes her to flush out of embarrassment, even as she tries to make her excuses, “Running late, Kagome? I was under the impression that everyone got a lift from the Hero Association here. What kind of trouble did you get up to?”

“There—the, um, the monster in H-City… Tiger-Level One. The C-Class responders looked like they were having a little trouble herding the monster away from the civilians.” Tugging a strand of her hair away from her face, she gives Kamikaze a sheepish smile, “I only had to shoot an arrow out of the car’s sun roof! It was fine, no one was hurt, so…”

‘ _So please don’t tell Teacher I was late… I feel like if I’m think too much about what he will say, I’ll just burst into tears again!_ ’

“Hm? Out the sun roof?” Seeing as he was almost certain the Hero Association’s vehicles didn’t _have_ a sun roof, for safety reasons, Atomic Samurai make the educated guess. “Guess you wouldn’t want me to mention it to your Teacher.” Mention that there now _is_ a car with a sun roof somewhere on the compound, made by a panicking young woman’s urge to save the people. Sometimes, Kamikaze was thankful that the Shrine Maiden wasn’t his disciple.

“Ehh—Please don’t tell him I was almost late!” As if expecting the fact that she was not able to respond immediately to the summons to be her main mistake (and not the ‘new’ sun roof), the blue of Kagome’s eyes catch onto a group of people approaching behind Atomic Samurai, who turns himself to regard the also-latecomers.

“Silver Fang. So, you’ve come too!” A glance behind the Rank 3 hero reveals two other distinct figures, both of which she gives a respectful nod too. Atomic Samurai continues his spiel, plying the older Sword Master for information. “There’s also Cyborg Genos and… some guy. Are you a new S-Class?”

“It’s been a while, Atomic Samurai, Shrine Maiden.” Before Silver Fang can continue his introduction, Kagome slipped into another deeper bow, before backing away a few steps towards the meeting room.

“I’m sorry, Silver Fang, but I really should start walking over to the meeting…” Her smile is slightly apologetic, tinged more so with apprehension, “If I dawdle even longer, I just _know_ that Teacher will get mad at me for being super late!”

Rasping out a small chuckle, Silver Fang nods, motioning the younger hero forwards, towards the end goal. Thankfully, Kagome notices that neither he nor his two younger companions looked annoyed at her interruption. “Your Teacher is refreshingly frank about his rules. Go on ahead, Shrine Maiden.”

‘ _It’d probably be weird if I bowed again, wouldn’t it?_ ’ Smiling pleasantly instead, Kagome does a 180, walking with purpose towards the end of the hallway. She doesn’t stop to do much more than smile at Tornado as she passes, who only shot her one suspicious glance as Kagome hurries away.

 

* * *

 

 

“Sir, Miss Higurashi and three other heroes have arrived!” Breaking through the calamity, the bespectacled worker’s report brings relief to the other heroes, who definitely had saint-like patience. The Minister nods, ignoring something that suspiciously sounded like “finally!” from the Rank 16 elite, before turning to the door as it admits the red and white clothed form of Kagome. At the sight of the room’s inhabitants turning towards her entrance, she folds herself into a swift bow.

“Please forgive me for being late to the summons.” Pronouncing her words clearly in a soft voice was unimaginably easy, so long as she reminded herself of the punishment she’d receive from Teacher if he heard about her being un- _miko_ -like. Seeing as she’d probably be grounded for at least a year for just being late to the meeting, Kagome valiantly avoids any opportunity for multiplying her pain.

The room looks to be full already, with only three chairs being unfilled, one of them being hers. As per the norm, Metal Bat gives her his usual look of ‘I’m so done with you right now’. Kagome, in turn, returns the look with her own patented ‘excuse me, you were late to the meeting _last_ time’. Shooting the Minister another apologetic smile, the _miko_ hurries to her spot between S-Class Rank 15, Tank Top Master, and Rank 13, Lightspeed Flash.

There’s a lull in the conversation, during which Kagome takes in the appearances of the seated inhabitants. Other than the three chairs for the Silver Fang, Atomic Samurai, and Tornado of Terror, there were also two other chairs positioned at the end of the table, plus the two empty chairs adjacent to her. ‘ _Blast and Metal Knight aren’t here, again… The other two chains might be for the two newcomers. Maybe I should have introduced myself properly to them in the hallway, so that they wouldn’t feel intimidated in here._ ’

“Don’t you dare ignore me! Hey, egghead, I said _stop_ ignoring me!” Biting her lip to prevent herself from looking too bemused, Kagome watches as Tornado floats into the room, following the forms of the other missing S-Class heroes. As soon as everyone had seated themselves, the Hero Association’s Minister, alternatively and exasperatingly titled as the ‘Minister Officer of Justice Earth Is In Danger Prophecy Emergency Measures Team Leader’, the man finally begins the meeting.

“Let’s dispense with all formalities and move onto the main topic.” At the nods of a few of the heroes, including Kagome herself, the grey-haired man begins his practiced speech. “Please, listen to me carefully. All of you here stand at the very top of the Hero World. We _need_ you to protect the Earth. However, even with this gathering of Superhuman S-Class members, there’s still a possibility that you might lose your life.” Here, he just pauses, and Kagome notices as his eyes flick to both her and the Rank 5 Child Emperor.

‘ _Just because we’re child-like doesn’t mean we can’t protect ourselves._ ’ The self-confident thought slips out from her mind’s control, and she takes care to not wince as he carries on. Even if she’s been blessed with the ability to save people, both through natural means and through training, it did not mean that she wasn’t prone to human weakness.

Her small self-reflection solidified the Minister’s concern as warranted. Even if she had a Teacher and powers to protect her, she was still young, inexperienced, and _human_. Her powers didn’t gift her with life after death came after her, of course. ‘ _Though, maybe with Tenseiga… No, focus Kagome!_ ’

“—confined to this room until this is over. Please try not to panic. Is everyone prepared to hear me out?”

The looks around the room don’t change at all, save perhaps for Metal Bat and Tornado of Terror, who looked as if they were actively trying to control their urge to pound each other into silent submission. Beside her, Lightspeed Flash’s expressions was a study in detached exasperation, speaking up with words she cares not to think too hard about. Kagome’s brief glance at Metal Bat illuminates her to the rather impressive anger vein at his left temple. It also affords her a better look at the newest of the S-Class members. ‘ _Demon Cyborg, Rank 17, right? He looks young too. The man next to him and Puri Puri Prisoner, he’s the one from the hallway! He looks so calm in a room full of strangers…_ ’

“—Prophet, Lady Shibabawa, is dead.” The sentence drags the female teen back into reality, her hair flicking out as she turns to face the head of the table. The exclamations around the table mirror her shock, even as the man continues to drop more bombshells on them. Even so, Kagome bows her head, murmuring a small prayer to _Kami Izanami_ for Lady Shibabawa’s peace in death, joining the great energy of the people.

From the back of the room, the voice of Puri Puri Prisoner began to speak louder, till it reached its crescendo, proclaiming an absolute truth in a world of chaos. “Her prophecies are **100% accurate**.”

Kagome’s heart sunk lower, even as pained as it was from the abrupt announcement of a good woman’s death. ‘ _Why do I get the feeling,_ ’ she wonders, ‘ _that we will be getting a 100% accurate proclamation of impending doom? Ahh haha… haah…_ ’

Even so, the Minister continues speaking over the feeling of discontent, pulling a folded card from beneath his brown jacket. “A prophecy that will come true, 100%...” The tension builds up, as the paper loads up on to the holographic projection, before blinking into existence to proclaim the truth. “This! You see _this_? The Earth is in trouble!”

In her seat, Kagome struggles to choke back a pained giggle.

 

* * *

 

“Is this a joke?” The Child Emperor pipes up, a look of absolute disbelief painted on his young, cherubic face. Unfortunately, the disbelief was _not_ from panic, nor from worry for the impending danger, but more so along the lines of ‘you seriously summoned me to tell me _this_?’. “That’s just silly. I have cram school; so can I leave now?”

Minister Shicchi doesn’t even spare the time to sigh, immediately replying back in the same no-nonsense tone as before. “Child Emperor, you are only 10, aren’t you? You’re a child genius, younger than the next youngest S-Class hero,” here, Kagome once more tries to ignore the Minister’s glance at her, “but if you cannot comprehend the danger in this, then you’re just a child after all.”

Before the child genius can respond, Kagome finally speaks up, tired of the glances she keeps on receiving. If the Minister wanted to question her right to be here, then why couldn’t he do it behind closed doors, instead of through pointed looks? Kagome was a _miko_ , not a telepathic _esper_. “All of us understand that that Lady Shibabawa’s prophecy brings up a troubling matter, Minister, but… Well.” Keeping her eyes firmly at the head of the table, she continues to deliver the final piercing blow. “Could you please explain why _this_ particular prophecy worries the Association? After all, even now, at this very moment, the Earth is _in_ trouble.”

Right now, there was probably a Level Wolf monster attack occurring in Z-City. In another hours’ time, there could be another in T-City; the attacks from monsters had no schedule. By barring the elite S-Class heroes from the world, the Hero Association was, essentially, placing even more trouble on the Earth.

Something in Shicchi’s gaze shifts. He rewards her with a nod, before the reasoning comes tumbling from him. “As you say, Lady Shibabawa’s predictions are never wrong. This matter is troubling, but not because her prophecy is stating the obvious. Over the years, her prophecies have helped us prevent countless great disaster. Not only monsters, but natural disasters too, like earthquakes and floods; things that could wipe out major cities.” Sweat begins to drip from his hairline, his speech causing agitation in himself, “However, until now, Lady Shibabawa has never used the word ‘trouble’…!”

Tank Top Master, the hero seated to her right, jolts slightly in his seat when the Minister slams a palm flat on the table, shouting, “Something that would cause more trouble than an earthquake, or a monster above Level Demon or Dragon! Within the next half year, the Earth will be in **serious** trouble!”

The remaining traces of her lip balm finally disappear, as Kagome bites down on her bottom lip. ‘ _Within the next half year? This kind of warning is just too vague; how do we prepare for something we have no information about, something like this? Other than building more structures to protect the citizens, and employing more heroes to keep a watch on the cities. But, other than that…_ ’

“There isn’t much we can do to prevent it.” Ever the voice of deadpan-reasoning, Rank 12 Watchdog Man calmly speaks up with his reservations. Kagome bows her head in silent agreement, watching Minister Shicchi attempt to reinforce a sense of danger in her colleagues. The sense of detachment emanating from the seated heroes only grew thicker. What could they do to prevent something that could happen at any moment, at any given heart beat?

From the back, a voice of calm surety sounded, reverberating from the bald man next to the Demon Cyborg. “Within the next half year means it could happen tomorrow, or even today, right?”

Discretely leaning towards the left, she whispers to Flash, “Did I… miss the introduction of a new S-Class member?” His reply is just the slightest look of confusion, barely noticeable if not for her training in ‘deciphering the emotions of the emotionless bastards’ over the years. ‘ _Honestly, did I miss something? I could have sworn I wasn’t that late!_ ’

Suddenly, the room’s equipment begins to shake, the chairs they were seated upon vibrating at a violent speed. The room’s equipment begins blaring warning noises, as a camera’s view of the outside world begins to load onto the holographic screens, “Is the HQ under attack? Or A-City? Oh _Kami_ , the citizens—“ Even as she speaks, Kagome’s already getting ready to stand, to run for the nearest exit.

“That’s absurd!” Even as the words came from the dark-skinned Superalloy Darkshine, his expression showed that he doubted his own words. “This is the Hero Association’s HQ!”

At the head of the table, the look on the Minister’s face becomes even more complicated, even as he starts directing the heroes to various exits. Kagome cannot help but feel saddened, even as she murmurs another prayer under her breath. ‘ _Lady Shibabawa, Kami… Please watch over us as we face this trouble!_ ’

 

* * *

 

 

“Hey! Rank 14! Hurry it up, we’re going to the top!” Running after the Tornado’s glowing flight, Kagome doesn’t question why the greenette called out to her specifically. By the time she pulls her bow off from her back, at the highest possible level of the HQ, all thoughts but the thought of the needless hurting and destruction outside flee from her.

“Are you waiting for an invitation? Make a sun roof already!” Tornado’s impatient motions confuse her, before a flush of complete and utter embarrassment crawls onto Kagome’s cheeks, to the tips of her ears, and down past her white _haori_.

“You’re… you’re not talking about… Tornado, I can’t just make a hole in the roof of the **Headquarters**!”

“I _saw_ you make a hole in a car just to save a city! Do it again already, jeez!”

‘ _Teacher is going to punish me soooo much… I wonder if I should text him an apology in advance? Would that help?_ ’ Damage of a car, however accidental, was one thing. In Kagome’s opinion, damaging the ceiling of the Hero Association’s Headquarters _on purpose_ was _another_ thing altogether. “I didn’t do it on purpose! It’s just, the civilians, they could have been hurt if I… didn’t do anything…”

Tornado rolls her eyes, her hand glowing green as she makes a cutting motion towards a large filing cabinet. “Stop being so hesitant! If you’re not going to do it, then I’ll just do it myself.” Picking up the metal container with merely a thought, she swiftly gestures to the ceiling.

“Wait a minute, there’s a hatch over her—“ Whatever the Child Emperor was about to say was cut off by the debris falling from the roof. Waving her hand in front of her face, to wave away the dust particles billowing around the small group, Kagome turns her head to check on the status of the others. ‘ _There goes Tornado, up the rabbit hole. Not even going to check on the victims of her actions…_ ’

“Is everyone alright? Child Emperor, you should probably employ your backpack now.”

“Thanks, but I’m already way ahead of you, Shrine Maiden.” With a childish smirk on the Child Emperor’s lips, the spider-like legs of his backpack drag his minute form above to the roof.

Superalloy Darkshine followed, but not before glancing back at her. “I know you’re all about feminine power… But do you need help, getting up there?”

‘ _Is that a fancy way of saying the I look a little too short to reach the ceiling?_ ’ Heaving a sigh, Kagome shakes her head, smiling up at the hero, making her mind up to reject his seemingly reluctantly given offer—before a solid hand falls on her shoulder, startling the words from her mouth.

“You should go on ahead, Superalloy. I will assist Miss Higurashi as best as I can.” The slight monotonous voice of the Demon Cyborg sounds right beside her. She turns to give him a thankful smile, even as she swings her bow back onto her person.

“Thank you for stepping in, Demon Cyborg! I didn’t want to have to embarrass myself by trying to reach up… Or embarrass myself by needing to drag a table over here just to reach…” Kagome stops the endless flow of nervous rambling with another smile, taking in the black-on-yellow irises of the S-Class hero. “Um, how do you want to do this, then? Just give me a boost up, maybe?”

The way the Demon Cyborg looked back at her without a change in his expression… ‘ _Ohh, so that’s why they were talking about how cool the so-called Blond Cyborg is… His technology looks very advanced, and his mannerisms seem very motivated. Wao, he’s actually pretty cool!_ ’ At that thought, Kagome shakes her head, even as he calmly replies.

“If you think it’s best, I’ll give you a boost up.”

“I owe you one, Demon Cyborg!”

‘ _Okay, yeah, no. Why didn’t anyone tell me that this guy was just… a pretty boy?_ ’

 

* * *

 

 

“…go ahead.” Child Emperor seemed to have lost his energy, held up by the strength of his mechanical spider-limbs. Kagome continues to stay with him, unable to calm her need to stay by the youngest of the S-Class heroes, not minding the fact that he was at least 10 Ranks above her. Together, they watch as Drive Knight makes his excuses, seeing as his presence was ultimately unnecessary. “Some have already left.”

“Please be careful on your way out, Drive Knight. I hope you would also point the civilians to the nearest exit too.” Bowing her head to the retreating man, Kagome worries the string of her bow, itching to shoot an arrow at the horrible monstrosities that dared to touch A-City.

“Hey, Shrine Maiden.” The kid next to her speaks up after a few minutes of blankly watching the rubble fly, and she makes an inquisitive sound in reply. “You can put your weapon away, if you want. I calculated it so that’d we’d be outside the radius of destruction, if the ship fell.”

“Always ten steps ahead, huh?” Kagome couldn’t help her feeling of being impressed by the younger boy, resisting the proud urge to pat him on the head, and tell him what a good kid he was. “I’m still worried about a monster coming through and hurting someone, so I’ll keep it out for now.”

‘ _Teacher would definitely scold me if I let my guard down now…_ ’ All at once, after what seemed like an eternity, the ship seemed to collapse in on itself, heralded by the sounds of loud explosions.

“It’s falling down!”

 

* * *

 

 

“If you surrender, we won’t hurt you. So please, don’t let more blood be spilt here…” Pleading with space monsters is not exactly how Kagome thought she’d spend her afternoon, but here she was; holding up an arrow aimed towards a group of somewhat roughed up alien survivors from the wreckage. “Just don’t struggle, and the bonds won’t hurt you, alright?”

While Superalloy Darkshine had suggested metals chains to restrict the monster’s movements, Kagome had instead advocated the use of her _purification chains_ to bind the monsters together. Using as little power as possible would ensure that the monsters wouldn’t be hurt till they could be safely transported away, then interrogated.

“Could you tell me who instigated this attack?” This question she points towards the faintly rhino-shaped monster, who seemed the most nervous about being captured.

“We won’t answer your questions!” It (Was it a he? Or was it a murderer? Did murderers deserve to be identified by human gender norms, or are they just monsters all along?) answered, “We are loyal to Lord Boros!”

Kagome tries to not smile at the easy admission, pleased at herself for being able to find something out. The sounds of footsteps makes her turn to greet the incoming heroes—

That is, until the splattering of blood paints a strip of red on the white of her _haori_ , on the exposed skin of her neck. ‘ _I let my guard down for four seconds…_ ’

“Sweet Mask, what have you-…?!”

Putting a trembling hand up to her mouth, Kagome struggles with the constricting urge to puke, already dry heaving at the smell of blood permeating the air. “That wasn’t justice… That wasn’t…” Her voice slowly climbs higher in volume, tears leaking from her eyes as she loses control of her powers. The pink envelops her skin, instinctively purifying away the blood, and protecting her from the presence of a true **monster**. “Justice is finding out the true cause of this attack! Justice is avenging the lives of all the civilians who died!”

With a look of utter disappointment, she turns to the so-called hero, “That wasn’t justice! That was cruelty, and—and you know it!” Waves of pink energy radiate from her person as she stalks towards the A-Class idol, the blood of the monsters disappearing with every step. “What were you thinking, Sweet Mask!”

The smile that Sweet Mask gave her was supposed to be _sweet_. But it wasn’t.

“Thinking? Sweet _miko_ , I was thinking… that justice had been served, and executed without mistake.”

 

* * *

 

 

Later that night, she throws herself into training with her Teacher, eyes puffy from the tears she had shed. She shouldn’t be crying over monsters whose sole purpose had been to kill or enslave the Earth. She knows this.

But still, as she watches her Teacher force her to take a break at dawn, when Rin had come running in with flower crowns for the silver haired _dog monster_ , she knows this much.

Even as a hero, Kagome would still fight for the future… where monsters like Sesshomaru and humans like Rin could live together in harmony.

**Author's Note:**

> So, there you have it. I genuinely intended for this to be longer, but I clearly am not made for writing 5000+ words for each chapter! I'd love to continue this, but as a drabble series of some sort instead... Keep an eye out for that, since that may be coming soon!
> 
> But honestly, I'm surprised no one's done the crossover from this perspective before! I did read Ordinary, by Beautiful_Phanthom, but I couldn't find any others where Kagome is literally JUST a hero. AKA, being herself tbqh
> 
> If anyone has any ideas to throw, chuck them in my direction! Thanks for reading this wild ride though (bc it's probably obvious that I lost motivation on the second day of writing this... so the last 1000 words was literally me just throwing words together whoops)


End file.
